About a knife
by Tidoo
Summary: Heero was upset about it, Relena was tired and didn't want to discuss about it. It's just a stupid knife so where and why did it all go wrong? But if they lay there together, maybe it didn't go so wrong.


As she opened the door, she wondered briefly if she should invite him in. It would be more polite, of course, but he being Heero Yuy would make her proposition absurd. He always did as he pleased so if he wanted to follow her, he'd do it, no matter what she felt about it. So without a word, she switched on the light and let the door open behind her. He stayed three steps behind her before coming in the room in absolute silence.

But Relena vas too tired to care. She didn't want to argue about security measure right now and since he didn't seem to have anything to say, she acted as if she were alone. After all, it was not the first time he went in her room or the first time he saw her in the intimacy of her daily life, outside of her role of vice-minister. With him, she wasn't only a politician to protect and they both knew it.

So she didn't mind his presence here and she removed her stilettos, throwing them haphazardly behind her, then she began to untie her hair, catching each pin with her nail before pulling them out to free the tresses from her bun. She sighed in delight when she could run her hand freely between the locks and she walked to her vanity to take a brush and remove the fake curls her hairdresser spent hours to make.

When she turned to her bed, she was quite surprised to see Heero was still there, locked in his brooding silence. The door was closed on his left and he looked at her with those dark blue eyes of his, full of something she didn't want to decipher and if she hadn't had known him for years, she would have been flustered under his intent gaze.

He wasn't really glaring at her but it was easy, for her at least, to understand he was upset about something. Of course, she could pretend she didn't see anything but he would stay there, carefully watching like a hawk until he drove her crazy enough for her to bring the subject. So with an inner roll of eyes, she sat on her couch with her feet under a cushion and asked in a whisper, "What is it?"

She knew he could hear her, even at the far end of the room. He didn't move but he seemed to ease just a bit. His jaw relaxed and maybe, just maybe, his crossed arms loosened.

"Are you mocking me?"

His tone was dark, dangerous. She should have been frightened. Yes, she should have been scared. This man was a murderer, and a very good one. He could kill without a sound, without anyone to know he did it. She saw him in action. But she could never manage to feel something like fear with him. Sadness sometimes, frustration often, excitement, a lot, and most of all, amusement. Who would have say Heero Yuy was fun? The idea alone seemed crazy, but Relena found it quite right. She liked being with him and even if fun wasn't a good word to describe him, she had fun with him. And he could be quite entertaining when he wanted to. Unfortunately, tonight, he wasn't in the right state of mind to joke, whereas all she wanted was to gossip on her colleagues to release some of the tension her job put on her. She sighed, but there was no delight this time.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

Relena blinked then frowned when she saw him approach the couch. He jumped over the back and fell right next to her.

"Why do you wear it?"

The way he looked at her was troubling and she felt her heart sped up. She had no clue of what he was talking about and when she asked for some explanation, he slid his hand in the slit of her gown, run up her thigh until the hem of her stocking. She was surprised he acted so freely on her body but made no move to stop him, even when his fingers brushed on her inner thigh. She understood perfectly what he was doing and she refused to make a fool of herself by saying anything slightly coarse. So she stayed still until he caught the small knife she kept under her garter and she still didn't move when he opened it not two inches away from her face.

"Could you tell me why you have that thing with you? What do you think you could do with it?"

He was furious so she had to use all her training not to laugh; it would only rile him up more to chuckle even once. But he could see the merriment in her eyes and his grip tightened on the handle.

"It's not a joke, you know, Relena," he warned between clenched teeth. "I'm supposed to be your bodyguard and yet, you feel the need to be armed when you're with me and worse, you didn't tell me anything about it. How am I supposed to take it? Have you no faith in me?"

"No! Of course not! Heero, you know I trust you more than anyone!"

"And yet, you have this excuse of a knife in your garter for the whole night. Why?"

It was stupid to ask. On the one hand, he said he was offend because she was armed and one the other hand, he told her her knife wasn't enough. A part of her wanted to point his contradiction, but she was tired and she really, really didn't want to argue with him.

"Well, you're not with me all the time, you see. But you're not too far either. So, if I happen to encounter, let's say, a bad guy, I could use that knife to gain some times, until you take care of him."

She smiled, quite smug with her explanation but he didn't seem to buy it.

"So you really think you could do anything with this?" His eyes never left hers as his hand went down until it rested on her upper chest, the blade between her collarbones.

"It's very difficult for me to imagine you using a knife of all the possibility you may have to defend yourself, you know. As a pacifist, you're not supposed to get violent…"

"Being a pacifist doesn't mean I'm stupid, Heero. I try the diplomatic way most of the time, but I'm only human, you know. I get angry, I yell, I swear, and if I have to draw blood to spare my life, believe me Heero, I'll do it."

She was dangerously serious and something in him began to flare. He didn't like what she was saying and she surely understood it because she added quickly,

"I don't mean I'd kill lightly. If I could, I'd always try some other way. You should know it. But I don't intend to become a martyr either. If some kind of drunkard makes a pass on me, I want to show him I'm not some damsel in distress, only screaming for help. It only arouses them more."

Heero had to blink a few times to get it. It was too absurd for him and at the same time, it was disturbing to hear her talking more or less about rape.

"I want to make some damage. Not too much, just enough to teach him not to mess with the sweet looking lady."

"You speak as if it already happened."

He watched her careful and he felt his heart stop when she bit her lip.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said feebly and he had to resist the urge of growling.

"Don't worry, it never happened. At least, not to me. But I know girls who were trapped in the bathroom and… well, you can easily get the picture."

She couldn't look at him anymore. She knew too well what he was thinking. He was blaming himself because he never thought of this kind of danger and he was trying to find a solution. Maybe he would follow her in the bathroom from now on? She groaned at the idea and closed her eyes. She had to stay calm. Tonight, nothing happened, that was the most important.

She rested her head on the armrest and tried to relax but just when she thought she was falling asleep, she felt Heero moving above her.

"Okay, you should have told me." His tone was cold, but a good cold. It was his business voice, not the upset one.

Without opening her eyes, she replied lazily, "Yeah, yeah. Bad Relena."

"I'm serious. I didn't know you have to face that kind of trouble."

"Well, excuse me, Heero, but, in case you've never see it, I'm a girl."

"I know that," he retorted defensively, "but I never thought you were the kind of girls who are sexually harassed."

This time, she opened her eyes, and glared.

"And what does that mean? You really think there are types for those things? Or is it so unbelievable someone want to have sex with me? Because if I remember well, you didn't seem to mind."

She made a real effort no to ramble on and ask him why he slept with her if he found her that ugly or why he didn't imagine she could attract attention in a very physical way but she managed to keep her mouth shut.

"In fact, it's quite the opposite." He said. "I'm pretty sure lots of men want you. But wanting doesn't mean forcing."

"I know that. But it's not become you want someone he wants you too. And that's when the forcing part comes up."

She was awfully calm while talking about that topic and Heero wondered once again what she had to face when he wasn't there but rather than asking her directly, he chose to show her the truth behind her words.

"Well, I can understand your way of thinking and I admit I never really thought of that kind of trouble, but do you really think you can harm someone that easily if you're threatened?"

Before she had the time to process what he meant, the blade cut through the cloth quite efficiency, ripping the gown apart. She looked at him with wide eyes, astonished by his ability to ruin her dress without any warning.

"You want me to believe you'll be able to face the fear of your opponent when you…"

"I don't fear you," she said slowly.

"Maybe you should."

His hand reached her belly. He could stab her and even if the knife was small, with a cut right in the abdomen, she could bleed to death. But of course, he wouldn't harm her. Even if he was showing her how powerful he could be and how dangerous it was to use a knife, she still wasn't afraid.

"What are you trying to say, Heero?"

That was a very good question. At first, he wanted to afraid her, to make her realize she couldn't harm anyone, not even seriously threaten anyone, but now he had torn her gown apart, he wasn't sure anymore. He didn't know she didn't wear anything under her dress, unless a pair of creamy high thighs, and seeing her like that cut-shorted his brain.

As if she understood easily his dilemma, she looked up with a newfound determination.

"You won't force me, Heero." She breathed and he wasn't sure of she meant. "You don't need that knife."

"Of course not. I'm stronger than you."

She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek with a smile.

"That's not it. When I said you don't need anything, it's not because you could kill me with your bare hands but because I'll do whatever you want me to." She smiled, a bit shyly. "You only have to ask."

Meeting his gaze with glittering eyes, she leant again the armrest and slowly slid her legs apart. Heero was trapped between her thighs and he wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing. It wasn't the first time, it wasn't their first time, but he always thought if they ended up fucking each other it was only that. A fuck.

Because she couldn't just take anyone and just like everybody else, she needed a release once in while. So he was there.

And every time they'd gone there, it was after some dreadful situation, a life or death experience or a very hard battle. Not just because she was in the mood. In fact, he never thought she could be in the mood for him. He had no idea how she craved for him, for his touch, his kiss and everything else. Of course, he knew how she felt. Somewhat. He knew he wasn't just a co-worker or even a friend. But he never saw himself as lover material.

"So?"

Relena looked bored, as if they were just talking once again about security measures, but when she smiled, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes that told him she was waiting for him.

"What do you want?"

He gulped, not sure what to answer. He wasn't shy or really intimidated but he couldn't understand her.

"What are you doing, Relena?" He didn't really growl, but it was near. "It's not a game."

He straightened his posture and sat back on the couch, deliberately putting distance between them and he tried to look unaffected when he faced her. She was almost fooled by his attitude and she was tempted to laugh it off, as if she hadn't just shamelessly thrown herself at his feet. But there was something in his eyes that matched hers and she was tried of pretending.

"I never said I was playing, Heero. You came here, in my room, slid your hand under my skirt, destroyed my entire dress, so excuse me for getting a bit over my head and supposing you wanted to have fun."

That was low and she knew it. But she had been a politician, a diplomat, for far too long to not use some tricks outside the parliament. She tried to smile innocently, and she even batted her lashes at him when he didn't move but finally, she freed her legs and began to rise.

"Okay, I guess I was wrong. Sorry." She didn't face him and she didn't try to hide her nakedness, revolving into the indifferent girl she was before. "But I really need to get laid, so if you don't have anything to say, good night."

She went to her bed, pushed the covers and looked for her pyjamas, all the while ignoring him.

"Oh, and give me back my knife before you leave, please. It's a present and I'd like to keep it."

The hint of smile she had when she mentioned that stupid blade made his blood boil and he took the bait without even realizing it.

"A present? From who?"

"From someone very dear to me. That's also why I always keep it with me. I made a promise to have it everyday and everywhere."

He was quite shocked by the way she said it, so lightly and with a bit of defiance maybe, and he didn't notice he had moved in front of her bed before the mattress blocked him. She wasn't facing him anymore as she sat to remove what was left of her dress and seeing her bare back didn't help him to focus.

"But… but it could be a spying device. Something to know where you are, what you do…" he was a bit frantic as his eyes traveled between the knife and her long, soft, oh-so-well-shaped thighs. She was just rolling one of the stockings, but stopped half way to turn around a bit and smiled at him.

"Of course not, Heero. Give me some credit! I know I'm blond but it doesn't mean I'm dumb."

"I never said…"

"No, but it was quite implicit."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. It could have been effective if she hadn't been naked, but as it was, all he could really see was her breast, only more seductive when trapped between her arms.

"Could you put some clothes on?" He sighed when she only raised her eyebrows.

"Don't be such a prude, will you. It's nothing you've never seen before. Now, give me back my knife and let me sleep."

She held her hand and put one knee on the mattress to come closer to him. She was just beautiful with her messy hair, rosy cheeks and only one stocking up so he wondered why he refused her earlier. That was really stupid. Looking down at the knife, he tried to find a sign of anything suspicious but before he could get an idea, she was right before him and tried to snatch it away.

"Careful, Relena. You may cut yourself."

She snorted. He pretended he didn't hear her and added, "you didn't tell me why you fancy that knife so much."

"Indeed, because I didn't think you care. Why are you so curious?"

He frowned and switched the blade back in the handle before twirling it between his fingers, all the while musing about his interest in that ridiculous thing.

"Don't know. It's strange to see you with something like that, I guess. It's not like you. But neither is posing naked."

She had the decency to blush and adverted her eyes, mumbling, "You ruined my dress" before facing him again and shrugged.

"I won't do it for anybody, but with you, I'm quite sure nothing bad will happen."

She batted her lashed sweetly and smiled that too innocent smile she used when she mocked him.

"Maybe we could find some kind of comprise," she suggested with a devious glint in the eyes.

"What kind of compromise?"

"You give me what I want and I give you your answer."

He studied her, careful of everything she said and did then asked, "What do you want?"

His tone was flat, nearly bored, but she could sense something else. He feared what she would ask and inwardly, she smirked.

"And here I thought you were a perceptive man. I'm somewhat disappointed, Heero."

He glared at her and she merely laughed it, falling not so gracefully on her mattress. She still kept her knees close but the invitation was more than clear by the way she was looking at him. And the more he watched her, the more he wondered why he was so hesitant. She wanted him to fuck her, so what? It wasn't the first time and it wasn't as if he didn't want her. Neither was he shy about the all ordeal, so what?

Before he could find an answer, or at least, understand why he was so perturbed by her proposition, he was lying on her, his hands flat on her hips and his lips a millimeter away from her jaw.

Her skin was softer than he remembered but she still tasted like cinnamon when he let his tongue travelled down her neck. She sighed when her hands found their way under his shirt and he couldn't help but smile. She was so easy to please that it really was a mystery he needed all this time to understand what she wanted. He was supposed to be perceptive. And observant.

Of course, somewhere in his mind, he was still doubtful as to why she wanted him, and why now, but he wasn't going to complain. He found her breast with one hand while the other went down on her leg all the way to her knee before it went up by the backside. Relena's breath itched a bit when she felt his fingers brushed her inner thigh and she closed her eyes and arched her back.

"Don't tease," she whispered as she opened his pants.

Heero smiled and obliged her. His hand cupped her sex and he thumb slid between up inner lips. She bit him on the shoulder over his shirt, and he smiled once more when she pushed him to turn over, giving him her whole back to face. He knew what it meant and he kicked off his pants before laying on her, her legs trapped between his. That had always been her favourite way, when he enveloped her all, her body engulfed under his, protected in a cocoon made only of him. Slowly, very slowly he slid between her thighs and thrust into her folds.

She grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers, nipping and nibbling his knuckles before squeezing them to make him hurry. She had waited more than enough and she sighed, when, at last, he nuzzled her shoulder and sank more inside her.

It was good, too good, feeling him, here, right here, knowing her body by heart and able to make squirm with nothing more than a little push. He pressed just like she wanted to, careful in his movement to please her the most and he hit that point, right there, where all her nerves seemed to concentrate to make her fall in that deep land of bliss. Maybe she forgot to breath, maybe she died, maybe she was dreaming, but whatever it was, she didn't want it to end. Pleasure run through her veins, her nerves, her everything and she felt like liquefying.

"Stay with me."

Heero's whisper, mumbled on her neck, told her she was still conscious and she could only gasp when she felt his hand travelled down her belly to push her on him. Or that what she thought he was doing until his fingers went lower and she felt something brushed her lips.

Relena gripped the sheet in one hand while in the other she squeezed Heero's fingers, digging her nails in his palm. She was sure she hurt him but he went on, pounding each time deeper. All her world became white and burning hot and she couldn't help but chuckle.

He brushed her hair over her shoulder and pressed a quick kiss on the nape of her neck. She sighed at the loss of his warm but rolled on her side and managed to snuggle beside him. With her back on his chess, she couldn't really see his face, but by the way he stroke her leg and the hand she still had in hers, she could tell he wasn't upset by her childish behavior.

"So…"

She didn't want to ruin the mood, but she gave him her word. He stopped touching her and leant on his elbow to face her.

"So?"

She closed her eyes and refused to move. That was stupid.

"Let's say, it was a present."

"You already told me that."

She sighed and snuggled more against him.

"Yeah… well, it was supposed to be some kind of charm, I guess. I'm not quite sure."

"I didn't ask you what it was, Relena," he scolded, "I asked you who gave it to you."

She smiled and began to play with his fingers.

"I promise to keep his name unknown."

She felt him move but she gripped his hand more strongly.

"But I can tell you what he looks like."

There was a strange silence. In fact, he doesn't really care right now but they made a trade and she had to tell him.

"He's a military freak, obsessed with all kind of technological junk I don't understand. But he's nice even if he had that air around him that scream danger. Dark hair, blue eyes… Yes, in a way, you weren't wrong when you say he could be a spy, because in a way… yeah…"

Heero didn't say a word, he merely snorted when she added how good looking and fun he was.

"Yeah. But he's a lousy spy and a very noisy man to work with."

"Oh. So you knew who it was?"

She turned around to face him and she eyed him with something like suspicion

"And since you've guess who it was, why did you…"

She glared at him and hit his chest.

"I trusted you. I really thought you very upset!" She was whining and she perfectly knew it but she told herself she had the right to.

Anyway, she was a bit taken aback when she saw him rise and sit on the mattress. Had she annoyed him too much?

Heero removed his shirt and said calmly, "Once again, I think you should revise your judgment. I may take advantage of your too big faith in me," he turned over and rolled her on her back. "And I can abuse you."

She pouted but when he put his hands on her sides, she just wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, not really, because, as I told you, I want you to." And she added as and afterthought, "but I have to say, I wasn't trying to seduce you."

He scoffed and she pouted once more, trying to argue but he silenced her by climbing on her.

"I know, silly girl. You don't even have to try."

"Why, mister Yuy, are you telling me I have you all wrapped around my finger?" she asked smugly.

He sighed and nuzzled her jaw down to her ear.

"Not exactly miss Dorlian. I'd say I have you, and your delicious legs, wrapped all around me."

And as if to prove his point, he gripped her thighs and lifted them up to circle his waist. All could Relena could do was laugh.


End file.
